Michael Ice Viper
Michael Ice Viper was an experimental hero created just for Hero Recon team, shortly before Furno, Breez, and Surge were created. Biography Rookie Days Right after he was created, he went through a series of extreme trials to test his experimental abilities. He passed every test, and once his tests were over, he met the other members of the Hero Recon Team. A week after his creation, he was dispatched to an abandoned factory on Quatros to investigate a distress beacon. The factory was a trap made by Toxic Reapa. Ice Viper and his teammate, Matt Shadow, fought Toxic Reapa bravely. In the end, Matt Shadow was killed but Ice Viper Hero-Cuffed Toxic Reapa. His other missions almost always ended in success. 2.0 After Alpha Team was upgraded to fight Fire Lord, Ice Viper was upgraded as well. He got the trademark Hero Recon chestplate and was given full hero status. As a 2.0 hero, he helped arrest more than 50 villains throughout the galaxy. Breakout When the giant Breakout occurred, he and Evo argued over who was going to find Toxic Reapa. Evo was chosen to go and Ice Viper was assigned to finding Jetbug. Jetbug was captured and taken back to Hero Factory within a month, after being found on Earth destroying countless villages in Europe. Brain Attack When the brains attacked Makuhero City, Ice Viper was sent to find the cause of the brains. He was sent to the planet of Starta, but he was shot out of orbit and crashed. Luckily, his communicator was intact, so he was able to contact Lava Team. Lava Team is a group of heroes that specializes in fire and lava weapons. The leader, Keegan Acidonn, and rookie Matthew Flameblast were able to get Ice Viper back to full health after the crash, but Lava Team had also crashed, killing the other members of the team. Ice Viper and his new friends found a village to rest in, and the inhabitants told them that a gang of teenage dragons had spotted them and shot them down. They also said that the gang was vandalizing other small villages in the area they called Roned Valley. Ice Viper, Acidonn, and Flameblast captured the gang and used the village's communicator to call for help. Help arrived and the gang was taken in for questioning. The mission ended in failure because Hero Recon Team had no leads on where the brains were coming from, and most of Lava Team was dead. The Knightfall Failure After Brain Attack, Ice Viper received a special helmet, personal Hero Cuffs, a new supply pack, and jet boots. He was told that he needed these items because he was being dispatched on a diplomatic mission because Knightfall was having another bloody civil war. He was also going to be a bodyguard to protect Knightfall's king, Val'Ry Guuv. He arrived safely, and went to the government headquarters. Val'Ry and the leader of the of the K.I.R. ( Knightfall Independent Republic, the group that is fighting against Val'Ry) were to have peace talks over dinner. Ice Viper agreed to attend, but had a bad feeling about it. Dinner came, and the K.I.R. arrived. They wore masks to remain unknown, and Val'Ry and Ice Viper wore cloaks so they were unknown as well. The peace talks began well, but started to fail. It was critical for Ice Viper to call in some back up because he felt that the talks were actually a trap of some kind. Then, Knightfall assassins rushed into the room, and everyone was trapped inside. The K.I.R. leader stood and pulled a gun out to shoot Ice Viper and the other guards. Ice Viper was shot in the arm, and fell. His arm was badly damaged, and he couldn't move it. He was leaking fluids as well. Val'Ry was pinned against the wall, and was being hit repeatedly. Ice Viper, stood and took out four assassins before being shot in the foot. He ignored it, and kept fighting his way to Val'Ry. His cloak fell off, and his identity was compromised, but it didn't matter then. He grabbed the K.I.R. leader and threw him to the ground. Val'Ry ran to get help. Ice Viper cuffed the leader, and was then stabbed by an assassin through his chest, almost in his core. He fell again and blacked out. He woke in the med bay at Hero Factory. The doctors told him to remain calm and that everything was alright. After he was fixed up, he found his good friend Keegan Accidon, who filled him in on what happened while Ice Viper was unconscious. Accidon received a distress call, and told Omega 5 team to report to the hangers. They flew in arrived to save Val'Ry and Ice Viper at the last second. The government headquarters had been overrun by the K.I.R. and Knightfall was under their control. Val'Ry escaped in his personal battleship, and Omega 5 took Ice Viper directly to the critical condition ward in the medbay. He was lucky to be alive, the blade he was stabbed with missed his core by two inches. Later Years Years after the Knightfall Failure, Ice Viper was beginning to age but wanted one last mission before his retirement. He was dispatched on an escort mission from the war-torn planet of Y'uddol'k, and was to help the president of Y'uddol'k escape the planet. The mission started to fall apart early on however, as Ice Viper was shot down and his team was killed. All communications had been cut from HQ so the team would not be detected, so Ice Viper was on his own. He was miles away from the president, and was lost in the jungle. He came across several enemy camps, and eliminated them. Eventually, he ended up at the devastated capital city of Gg'ful, and tried to find the president. Unfortunately, he was captured by the enemy, and they tortured him to get information, but he never gave in. He escaped and was on the run. Ice Viper had lost all of his weapons and had to scavenge for supplies in the city. While Ice Viper was in the city, the president, realizing that no help was coming, ordered a full bombardment of the capital. Ice Viper was caught in the shelling, and was killed. Due to his body not having been recovered, he was initially declared MIA, but a month later his body was recovered. He was buried under a statue of himself at Hero HQ. Ice Viper was given many medals for his countless heroic actions, and one because he was critically injured during a mission. He was given the option to lead his own team within Hero Recon, but turned the offer down. He didn't want to lead a team, but didn't mind giving CQC classes. Ice Viper was a combat instructor and is regarded as a legend by Hero Factory. He went on occasional missions to pass the time, but not as much anymore. He was one of the highest members of Hero Recon as well. Abilities and Traits He had extremely fast reflexes, enabling him to get in and out of a fight super fast. He was also able to track villains and monsters. Unfortunately, he was a terrible medic. Also, he was slightly clumsy, but not when he was fighting. Appearance His core was lime-green and his armor was mostly silver. He also had Hero Recon's trademark chestplate. He had green feet and a green helmet in his 2.0 upgrade. He used two saw blades as weapons. He also had explosive darts on his arms and on one leg like in this picture. Trivia *Ice Viper had no 3.0, Breakout, or Brain Attack upgrade. He chose to stay a 2.0 hero for the rest of his life. *Hero45 created Ice Viper through DesignByMe in 2011 *Ice Viper once fell down some stairs at Hero Factory, showing that he was slightly clumsy *Ice Viper had a special backpack, like in this picture: *Ice Viper had jet boots. *Ice Viper had personal Hero Cuffs. *He was a legend within Hero Factory for his heroic actions. *He was almost killed on a mission and was lucky to be alive. * Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:2013 Category:Experimental hero Category:Hero Recon Team Category:2.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:Breakout Category:Silver Heroes Category:Black Heroes Category:Mascot Contest. Category:2011 Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rookies